Doctor Who Mix
by hopefulromantic85
Summary: This is my entry for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge going around, I highly suggest you guys give it a go, it's really fun and challenging! Heart!


**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

_Addicted by Kelly Clarkson_

"Why can't I stop these feelings" Amy thought as she lie awake in her bed, she couldn't sleep because when she did she dreamed of him, she couldn't leave her room, because she'd bump into him and she needed to think for a while. She loved the Doctor, but she also loved Rory, but her feelings for the Doctor felt different than the feelings she had for Rory. He was oblivious to the obvious, even daft Rory could see that she had feelings for the Doctor. He was the first man she ever loved, all those years ago when he landed in her garden she wasn't afraid because he was special, something about him made her automatically trust this weird man. That has been with her all her life.

_Fix You by Coldplay_

He sat there next to 7 year old Amelia in her bed, as his time stream unraveled, and the cracks where closing, he clutched at his chest, his hearts beating rapidly and with every beat a piece broke, remembering all the adventures he had, thinking of how no one would remember him, "Hello Universe, Bye Bye Doctor" he said, tears filling his eyes, and he told Amelia how she would dream of the new ancient blue box. He would do anything for her, even if it meant not existing anymore, he loved her, and she would never know how much she meant to him, he stroked Amelia soft cheek careful not to wake her. He would sacrifice more than the galaxies for her, he would sacrifice his very being, if it meant she would have parents and be happy, then it was all worth it, for mad impossible Amy.

_Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace_

The darkness surged in his veins, he hated Rory, he hated how he looked at Amy how he kissed Amy, everything he did to Amy. The Doctor never experienced this feeling before, it made his palms grow wet with sweat, his hearts beat madly in his chest greater than adventures he had in the past. Every time he wound his arms around her waist, the Doctor wanted to break his arm, and he could do it because HUMANS were so fragile. He hated how Amy cooed when she kissed him, what had possessed him to bring that big nosed imbecile on board. The Doctor wanted so much to take Amy away from him, and lock him away in a room in the Tardis, never to be seen again.

_High and Dry by Radiohead (Which happens to be one of Matt's fav. Tunes...Just saying)_

He could put himself out there, and tell Amy how he truly felt about her, about how he loved her from the moment he saw those long gorgeous legs of hers when they raced against the clock to defeat Prisoner Zero, how he loved the way her red hair fell gently across her shoulder, the way she looked when she was mad when he would call her Amelia instead of Amy. But, what if she didn't feel the same way, what if what happened that night in her bedroom was just adrenaline and a bad idea. Ever since she planted those lips on his he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind, that moment had changed the way he saw her forever, gone was the little girl and now stood the very sexy mad impossible Amy Pond, who fought side by side with him, and showed no fear.

_Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls_

"He's just all talk" she mused to herself as she saw him bend over the Tardis control panel, to fiddle with something that didn't need to be fiddled with, He talks about how he's been with women in the past, but would he actually do that with me. Amy wanted so much to take that bow tie off his neck, and tie him up with it, a smirk played across her lips, the Doctor looking up from his work to flash her a quick smile and then resumed his progress. "He's fit, I couldn't take my eyes off his body when he stripped in the change room at the Hospital" she remembered the lean cut of his torso, he very gorgeous bottom, his muscular legs, her mouth grew dry.

_As Much As I Ever Could by City and Colour_

She watched him, leaning against the door frame of the dance hall, at her reception, a look came upon his face for a fleeting moment, like he envied Rory holding Amy in his arms, she locked eyes with the Doctor, he bit his lip and turned to leave, "I'll be back" she said she kissed Rory's cheek, "Ok" he mumbled and she followed him to the cloak room, "Are you leaving?" she asked crossing her arms, "There's no reason to stay here" he said his voice rough, "Of course there is" she said as she walked up to him and turned him to face her, his eyes looked sad, "I -" Amy started, and the Doctor put a finger to her lips, and shook his head, "There's nothing that needs to be said, you and Rory have a life to start now, no room for me" he said as he retrieved his hat and left her standing there. 

_Half Light by Athlete_

"A brand new Tardis" he exclaimed as he danced around the control panel, "Beautiful" he kissed his finger tips, he punched buttons to see what they did, the Tardis produced a Sonic Screwdriver, "A new one" he said as he pulled it out and waved it around like a baton, "Oh I have to give it a test run" he said as he fired up the engines, he swerved around the Vortex, "Little bit rusty aren't we my love" he patted the control panels, the Tardis seemed to purr, "Right back to Amy's house" he said as he landed in the precise place he landed the first time, "Oops 14 years since fish custard" he said.

The Remedy by Jason Mraz

_He walked into the Tardis, a room with shelves as high as the ceiling, the Medical bay, Nano genes, stethoscope, saves and potions from the farthest reach of the Galaxy. "I can fix anything" he said as he put his hands on his hips in a superman fashion, feeling quite confident, the Tardis seem to laugh at him, "Can you fix my empty stomach?" Amy asked as she entered the medical bay, "Ah yes the Remedy for that would be in the kitchen and not here" he said with a goofy smile, "Come Along Pond, we shall set your stomach right" he said as he walked past her, and she giggled._

_Push by Matchbox 20_

She try to remove that pesky bow tie that has taunted her from day one, his hand flew up aimlessly trying to decide what to do. She loved the feeling of having power over him, she would decide what he did, and felt his hearts beat rapidly. She smiled into the kiss, he was hers.

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day_

No matter how hard he tries, they always get hurts. They get hurt because of him. They leave because of him. "She'll leave to...maybe not Today, but she will leave" he said to no one special, He could just picture it, she'll come to him, "Doctor, I want to go home" she'll say, and of course he doesn't want to force her do anything she doesn't want to do, so he'll agree to take her home. Then he'll leave her a her to big for her house, and be left alone... with his thoughts and painful memories. He wishes he could find someone that would stay with him for all time. Amy was so special and different and eventually he'd lose her to, he could only hope to lose her by her leaving to go home, and not by dying. He couldn't bare if she died. He just couldn't..


End file.
